


A Fool's Pinch of Love

by IntrovertedHeart



Series: A Fool's Pinch of Love [1]
Category: Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHeart/pseuds/IntrovertedHeart
Summary: 'HPA'.Hope's Peak Academy. That's where the story of our young pinkette truly begins.Souda Kazuichi had finally been scouted into this prestigious school and would soon be holding the title of 'SHSL Mechanic', a title he had been desiring to have for quite some time now, and it was finally in his hands..everything was going fine, it would stay that way, right?This story wouldn't have come into place if it was going to stay that way.Teenage loves, that's it. His true obstacle.They say that two opposites attract, right?If you feel like it, come with me. I will tell you a story.I'll show you something called 'Love'.





	1. And so it began.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I'm actually publishing, I'm really anxious about it n' all but I think it'll be fine.  
> Please read the summary to understand the first 3 sentences!

_I didn't expect you to follow me, but it's a welcome surprise._

_Well, this would be useless if I did not tell you the story I promised to inform you about, wouldn't it?_

_Come here, I'll show you something._

* * *

 

..Kazuichi Souda, that's his name. 

A young boy who attended Toushima Industry Highschool during his more youthful year's thanks to his exceeding skills with mechanics. It really showed when he tampered with things at school and at home..of course, his father scolded him for that many times; however, Souda was used to it. Even if he didn't do anything wrong. Poor him.

He never had anything good to say to the teen, he didn't even care about his future either. Typical, coming from him. He only saw him fit to help with the shop the family owned, seeing as Souda's exceeding skills were a good help and was essentially becoming their source of profit..his father's source of profit.  Even with his extraordinary help, his father still saw him as a 'good for nothing brat', which..really stuck to Souda. Verbal abuse was something he was bound to go through though, even at school. Souda was unfortunately bullied when he was younger, and his trust issues increased ever since the incident with his 'best friend' occurred.

No wonder he had that breakdown. He changed his entire attire just to save himself from that hell..his father still jabbed at him for that, though. People eventually backed off at school, though. Some people even tried to stray a bit closer to him, but Souda kept a safe distance..fear made him do that. What a silly emotion.

Still, that life would be over soon. 

His school life at Toushima Industry Highschool is over. He had finally completed his final year, fared his goodbyes and got the hell out of there..out of a life he dreaded. Summer was finally here, and Souda had some sort of hope.

Hope..hope?

Something he did not actually have halfway through the dreadful, painful and isolated summer break at all. Wow, lies aren't so nice, are they?

 

But why would I be telling you this story if a ray of hope finally made it's way to Souda's path? Maybe lies eventually fade away.

Oh, right, 'hope'. 

* * *

 

A patch of silence filled the house..Souda's father wasn't currently present, and so Souda stayed in his room..it was like being in a void, there was essentially nothing..he may be surrounded by tools, but he was mentally alone..the thoughts of what to do next dreading and filling up his already stressed out mind.

_**CLANK.** _

Souda darted up after hearing the noise, that said noise piercing the silence that had been patching the house up.

He sighed, the feeling of anxiety filling up his frail body..his immediate instinct was to think that it was his father, but he didn't hear anything after that. Not a single footstep, a bottle breaking, a shout, nothing.

It was just that clank.

..But what could that clank be? Was it the slam of the mail slot? No one rarely sends letters nowadays..

Souda got up, still quite hazy as he approached the door to his room, gripping onto the handle. He thought for a second or two before opening the door.

He didn't rush, in fact he was being as slow as possible walking down the stairs as he approached the front door, looking down at where the letters would usually fall down.

..There without a doubt was a letter..however, it wasn't only some ordinary envelope, it had that look on it..the look of significance. Importance.

Souda was very confounded at first, supposing it was something for his father, however, once he kneeled down and picked up the letter, he turned it around..it was not addressed to his dad..

it was addressed to him.

An unsettling feeling flushed through his body alongside confusion. Why would *he* get a letter? Especially with an envelope like that..it seemed to have a logo for a school too.

'Hope's Peak Academy'?

His hands were shaking a bit as he began tearing the envelope open, slipping the ghostly white letter out.

Souda read through the letter carefully, and once he was done, he fell completely silent, hands staying in place and everything, his eyes diverting to the letter and blankly staring at it..

Souda had been scouted by Hope's Peak Academy.  
Soon, he would be holding the title 'SHSL Mechanic'. Something he had been desiring to hold for so long..it was finally in his hands. No one elses. His. And he would be enrolling in Hope's Peak after this dreadful and certainly not-so uneventful summer.

_Class 77..interesting._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This is the prologue, and the first actual chapter should be out next week, seeing as I'm on a term break. Hopefully I'll be able to release a chapter, I don't know.  
> It's not like I have much confidence anyways, but thank you so much if you've read this far, I really do appreciate it, and I hope you have a good day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the story begins, as narrated by..  
> 'death'?

A story supposedly narrated by 'death'?

Does this concern you? Perhaps worry you?

It's okay. I won't rush, I'm fair.

This one may cling onto life a bit longer, though.

Oh, this'll be..fun, to say the least. I hope you'll stick around too.

* * *

  
Summer..that indeed was something. Ever since he had gotten that letter, time certainly flew by faster and faster by every second, that was until the end of summer had finally arrived.

Souda had a hard time mustering up the courage to talk to his father about the letter he received, especially knowing it was an open welcome to a new school, a new life. What if he wasn't allowed to go? The endless outcomes, honestly..it was plaguing Souda's mind.

However, to his surprise, he did not care at all. First of all, it was free, so they wouldn't be in any financial debt. Secondly, Souda's father despised facing his son most of the time, he always thought of the smaller one as a good for nothing, as always...as mentioned before, he was a source of profit. His poor skills are going down the drain with this man.

Typical, isn't it?

How sad and pitiful, to treat your child like that.  
Whatever, we aren't going to focus on that much at the moment.

The day had finally come for Souda to migrate to his new, pristine and a more free life away from the life he's living as of now, which indeed was a fire he couldn't put out despite how much he struggled and tried.

How oddly specific.

* * *

 

It was exceptionally early, and Souda had packed up the night before to prevent being late. Everything was left beside his bed..he wasn't really taking much, though. Just his most valued items, such as his mobile phone that he proudly formed together himself, minor tools of the trade etc..and a necklace.

A small and frail necklace. Why would he have a necklace, you may ask..well, it belonged to his mother and the said necklace was gifted to him when he was younger and carefree.

_When his mother's soul was in my hands._

_To put it simply, she passed. Hence why she wasn't present at home._

_That was a dark day._

_Maybe we'll talk about that later._

-

 

The sound of ringing pierced Souda's ears as he heard slight shaking originating from the top of his drawer that was by his bed.

He groaned, his eyes fluttering open slowly as they fixated onto the ceiling. He sat up, his mind still hazy from falling asleep as he yanked his alarm clock, making the ringing stop.  It was hurting his ears.

He sighed, looking at the things he had packed to bring with him to Hope's Peak, a flow of slight anxiety filling up his body. He hated staying here, of course, but he felt glued to the bed, anxious to get out and begin his journey. This is what he wanted, right? This was his opportunity, he wasn't just going to let it slip by and not even attend the first day of school, right?

He wasn't, we both know that. 

Souda got up, motivating himself a tad bit. He's getting something he had wanted for such a long time, so he shouldn't pass this up. Besides, this'll be a whole new experience for him. Imagine all of the friends he could make, maybe if he's lucky he could be _getting it on_ with a chick.

..Haha, don't be so silly. Folly youth always goes wrong, there's no way.

He stretched his arms a bit, leaving his room in the quietest way as conceivable to go clean himself up a bit, aka take a shower and other basic things to wash himself up. He was trying to be as quiet as possible because he didn't want to face his father as he was leaving. There's no knowing what he could do or say, and he wasn't in the mood to go through that right now, besides, it was super early, maybe he was preparing way too in advance. It's whatever, I guess.

Once he was done, he walked back into his room to change back into his usual attire, aka his neon yellow jumpsuit, complimented with his beanie. Once he slipped on his clothes, he glanced around the room one last time. It was like that feeling of missing something that's apart of something you dread ever so much. It wasn't a fun feeling, of course, he hated it. His stomach hurt and he felt a bit nervous in general, but I suppose it had to be done.

Souda shook his head and stopped himself, grabbing the stuff he packed quickly alongside his keys, approaching his door. He gripped onto the handle, staring into the door's texture for a few seconds. He opened the door ever so slowly, and once he was out..he looked back for one last time.

This wasn't worth his time.

Souda groaned, closing the door at a leisurely pace so he didn't make any noise, making his way downstairs and to the front door once he was done. He wasted no time unlocking the door and no hesitation doing so, the cold air hitting his body gently. The sky was clear and all was good, he just had to get to the station as fast as possible.

Once Souda stepped out of his house, he locked the door and began bolting to the station for his own good.

He didn't look back.

Why should he? Why would he?

* * *

 

Souda arrived at the station, panting heavily, feeling a bit dizzy and overall just wanted to collapse, but he managed to get here on time. Rarely anyone was here, so no one was really going to pay attention to his paranoid self.

The train had already been taking in its passengers, so thank God that Souda had arrived on time. He dragged himself onto the almost desolate train, the only noise patching up the silence being the train itself.

Souda panted some more as he hauled himself yet again to one of the seats close to the entryway and set himself down, a wave of relief hitting his body. He closed his eyes, thinking of how his dad would react about the fact that he was already gone. 

Gone.

Straying further and further away from him.

A _monster_...

These thoughts began to plague his mind so much so that he didn't even realize that the doors closed and the train was beginning to make it's way to Souda's destination.

Hope's Peak Academy.

 

His eyes shot open as the train began picking up his speed, his motion sickness taking a turn on him..great.

Whatever, it'll be fine.

All that mattered is that he couldn't wait to get to his new home that he'd be resonating in for the next three years, away from his past life.

* * *

 

~~ _**HOPE.** _ ~~

~~_**Don't fear me. I am a result of your determination. I shall guide you until the very end. Do not worry.** _ ~~

~~ _**DESPAIR.** _ ~~

~~_**I am the result of your determination falling into a pit of fire, burning and withering away. Worry about my arrival.** _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it, honestly. My writing style may bore readers and I'm sorry about that, but I'm trying my best to make this interesting.  
> And yes, this is supposedly narrated by death.


End file.
